Take Me Away
by Cassandra-chan
Summary: (Sequel to I Hate Everything About You) Bakura is having troubles being an open couple, so Ryou leaves him for a while. He's willing to do anything to win him back, but Ryou won't accept him till he changes.
1. I'm All About You

A/N: Heeerrree's Cassandra-chan! Yuppers, I'm back with the sequel to "I Hate Everything About You." And guess what? You got it. Another song title. This one comes from Fefe Dobson's song, Take Me Away. Go to A-Z to see the lyrics. I immediately got the idea and I got to writing it. Some on the chapter titles will be from actual lines in the song and I'll tell you guys when. Like chapter one is from one of the beginning lines.

I feel so good about this one that I try to write it in the middle of math class when the teachers aren't looking. My gosh, feel grateful I'm doing that. I nearly got in trouble for that since I wasn't paying attention.

Anyway, on the plus side, this one might be longer. It also has a weird feel to it, since it'll be a comedy with enough angst filled moments to make it a drama. Yeah, I'm weird... Also, Malik and Mariku are in this one! Quite a lot actually.

On with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Fefe Dobson. I'm just a hobo.

Take Me Away

Chapter One: I'm All About You

"Kura, quit. I have to make breakfast."

"Well, multitask. Kiss me and flip the pancakes at the same time."

"How can I do that? I have to watch the stove."

"All right."

"Good. Now get your arms away."

"No, I'm going to kiss you instead."

Bakura and Ryou were in the kitchen and Ryou had been cooking breakfast when Bakura had come up from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist, toying around with him. The dark half began to kiss up and down the hikari's neck, getting him slightly annoyed as first but then he quickly melted and he smiled in content.

Soon enough the smell of burning pancake filled their noses.

"Great, look what you made me do to the pancakes!" Ryou told him crossly as he hurried to clean up the stove and wriggled his way out of Bakura's arms to dump the ruined batter into the trash.

He just shrugged as he cleaned up the mess on the stove and said with a smirk, "Come on, Ryou. You know you liked it."

Ryou ignored him but he had a pink tinge to his cheeks. It was enough of an invitation for Bakura, who had casually walked over and began to kiss his neck again and, before he could object, spun him around and gave him a loving kiss on the mouth, wrapping his arms around him to bring him closer. Ryou could only kiss him right back.

"I have to get to school," he finally whispered as he tried to break away, but the yami still held onto him.

"You could skip a day," he said softly, giving him a quick kiss. "Play hookey so we can make out all day."

Ryou just kept on trying to reach the door, which ended up in him dragging Bakura halfway across the house just to reach the front door. All the yami kept on doing was give kisses and try to plead with him not to go.

When they got to the door Bakura gently pressed the hikari against and asked, "Do you really have to go?"

Ryou smiled at the pouty look on his face when he nodded a reply. He looked so cute when he did that.

Bakura sighed andd gave him one last kiss. It was on one of his special, simple kisses. The ones that had no tricks involved or any ill intentions. It was just enough to say "I love you."

The doorbell rang.

Ryou groped around for the doorknob and after a moment he was able to open the door.

"Are we interrupting something?"

Pulling away from Bakura, Ryou was able to see Yugi and Yami, both blinking at the two. Ryou vlushed when the other hikari began to chuckle. Bakura stood his lover up, removed his arms and stood silently with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hi, Yugi. Ready to?" Ryou asked as he straightened his school jacket and picked up his booksack.

Yami smirked. "Sure you don't want to make out one last time?"

Yugi poked his dark half in the ribs, but he was also smiling.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Bakura asked and looked a Yami with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm taking these two to school," Yami replied, giving a small smile to his hikari. The other couple noticed that the two were holding hands.

Ryou walked out the door with the other two and said, "Okay, let's go. Bye, Bakura."

The yami nodded a farewell.

The three walked together down to the curb and onto the sidewalk, Yami and Yugi still holding hands. Ryou turned to wave one last time.

Bakura had already shut the door.


	2. Damn Obligations

A/N: Sorry for not updating immediately. I had important matters to tend to. Thank you for the reviews!

I feel so dumb... I forgot to dedicate this fan fic to the person of the Falls on Me contest. I'm sorry, I so blanked out.

This Fan fic, Take Me Away, is dedicated to **Sierra's Darkness**. You wrote me some nice reviews.

Disclaimer: ............I own nothing!!!!

Take Me Away

Chapter Two: Damn Obligations

Bakura sipped his drink quietly. The rest of the small group were going around the room, talking and laughing with each other. The white haired yami was content in lingering in the background since he had no interest in mingling with them. The only reason he was there was because he was obligated to Ryou.

That didn't stop the hikari though. He was being the best host he could be, getting drinks and food for everyone, managing the stereo and making sure he had enough time to chat with everyone. For that Bakura was grateful. It meant he wouldn't be pestered all night to socialize.

When the doorbell rang Ryou rushed to the entrance hall. The group fell silent as they waited to hear who was at the door. They weren't expecting anyone else.

"Oh my gosh, hello!" they heard Ryou say and he sounded quite happy.

"Sorry we didn't call ahead," a familiar voice replied cheerfully. "Are we interrupting something?"

"Not at all, come on in!"

Bakura smiled and stood from his position on the couch. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

Sure enough, when Ryou entered he was leading the Egyptian teen Malik Ishtal by the hand and right behind them was his darker half, Mariku.

The others all smiled and went to greet them. (Mariku had simmered down quite a bit, by the way...)

"So where have you been Malik?" Yugi asked and handed him a drink.

The other hikari drank and then replied, "Well, Isis, Rishid, Mariku and I went around Japan for a while trying to find a good museum location. We all decided that Domino City was the best place for us."

Anzu clapped her hands together and said, "That's wonderful! Now we can all remain the best of friends!"

Everyone agreed with nods and smiles.

"Where's the tomb robber?" Mariku asked in an amused and friendly tone, looking around the room. "Getting drunk at some bar without me?"

Bakura stood and coughed loudly. The dark skinned hikari and yami looked over in his direction, looking very surprised. They hadn't expected him to be there since the last time the saw him he would have never shown his face at a friendly get together.

Ryou saw the expressions and was quick to explain. "Oh, I would have contacted you to tell you, but I didn't have your number. Me and Bakura are together!"

Bakura nodded to confirm it.

The two looked back and forth from the white haired hikari and yami for a moment, letting the news sink in. At last Malik gave big smile of congratulations and then held a hand out to Mariku, saying, "Pay up."

The group blinked at the two as Mariku grudgingly dug into his pocket, pulled out some money, counted it, and then handed the proper amount to Malik, who happily pocketed the change.

"You betted on our relationship?" Bakura asked in slight amazement.

Mariku nodded and honestly answered, "Yup."

"Don't be offended or anything," Malik said quickly to the look on Bakura's face. "We just always thought you two would wind up together, like Yugi and Yami or me and Mariku. It was a gut feeling."

While Ryou looked somewhat flattered Bakura looked somewhat annoyed. Malik quickly asked, "So, how'd it happen?"

Ryou immediately began to tell the story, starting from where he had come home from shopping and Bakura was drunk. The white haired yami shifted slightly and sat back down on the couch. He did not like hearing those bits of the story, nor did he enjoy the fact that his hikari would actually share stuff like that.

The former tomb robber would have liked to be left alone in the back of the room on the couch, but Mariku had come over and sat down beside him. A good thing for he was a close friend that he could talk to later, but a bad thing for he was listening to the story and would often say a comment of two.

"Hah, even I wouldn't kill the bathroom mirror, drunk or not," he said in obvious amusement and prodded his friend's side, who simply kept silent.

Later...

"That sounds too much like that horrible romance movie with Meg Ryan and Billy Crystal," Mariku commented when Ryou told of the part when Bakura had ran to the party to tell him his feelings. The yami shifted as Ryou told Malik some of the sweet words that followed and the passionate kisses they shared.

Malik smiled and said, "Wow, that's pretty neat. One of the most sweetest things I've ever heard of."

Ryou blushed slightly and said thank you. Honda suggested that they get the parted started again and they all agreed. Bakura was grateful that they had stopped discussing the story.

A few moments later, while Mariku was talking to Bakura about the trip around Japan, a slow romance song had started playing. Yami was quick to ask Yugi to dance, and soon enough the two were doing a slow dance in the middle of the room.

Mariku frowned deeply as he watched the two dance. He got up from the couch, saying, "There is no way I'm letting that damn pharaoh outdo me."

Sure enough he had dragged Malik away from Ryou, who were in the middle of talking, and began to dance with him. It took the Egyptian teen a moment to recover but soon they were dancing.

Ryou looked about for a few moments. Bakura wasn't going to worry about the obligation to dance with him at the moment. He still had the other three to talk to. Well, that is until the two started to take turns in dancing with Anzu.

Damn.

_Now_ he was obligated.

Bakura sighed and got up from the couch and walked to Ryou. He held out a hand and softly asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Ryou took his yami's hand and nodded happily. Soon the two were dancing with others, though Bakura kept his eyes lowered and would occasionally stumble a little. His grip on Ryou was very loose, almost as if he wasn't even touching him.

The hikari took quick notice of these things. When the two were alone and they danced, Bakura would get them as close as they could and lovingly kiss his neck in between spins and dips. Ryou brought his yami closer and frowned slightly as he tensed. He leaned up and gave him a gently kiss, and the nuzzled the skin on his neck with his nose.

Bakura got tenser and pulled away. Ryou was confused. Anytime he did that they would end up sharing loving kisses.

"Kura?" Ryou asked quietly and stopped dancing for a moment.

"Yes?"

Ryou hesitated before asking if there was anything wrong. Instead, he said, "I love you."

Bakura only gave a smile and nodded. Then he continued dancing, still a little awkward. Ryou placed his head on Bakura's shoulder, eyes sad and lowered.


	3. Everybody's Watching

A/N: Well, here I am again. Things are kind of slow right now, seeing as I'm keeping myself really busy. Plus with Halloween coming up, I have to work hard. (I haven't even started my costume yet! I'm going as Ayame from Inuyasha)

The title of this chappie comes from the song. Will we figure out why Bakura is so tense? I know because I'm the authoress, but you have to read!

Chapter Three: Everybody's Watching

Ryou angrily picked up the room. The guests had left about ten minutes ago, but he was still ticked off.

Bakura came into the room at the moment. He was all smiles again as he wrapped his arms around the boy's thin waist, kissing along the neck. Ryou took quick notice of how his yami's body was relaxed. He had to see something...

Leaning against his body Ryou smiled, the usual signal for Bakura to keep going, which he did. He turned the hikari around and gave him a loving kiss. His hands pressed him to him and his tongue opened Ryou's mouth. Soon they were on the couch with the yami on top and Ryou had almost forgotten what he was trying to do.

The hikari tried to pull his face away to speak to him, but Bakura just took that as a signal to kiss his neck.

"Bakura..." he moaned, trying hard to make his voice sound firm, but he failed.

The yami's hands went beneath the shirt and he rubbed the skin, causing Ryou to moan and mewl, making him want more. He continued to moan his name, but kept failing. It took quite some time to make his voice angry.

"Bakura!"

Bakura drew away at once. He had only heard that voice once, and that was when he told him he wished he would die. Of course, that was quite some time ago and the voice kind of scared him.

"Yes, hikari?" he asked slowly. He knew he should choose his words carefully.

Ryou smoothed his hair back and straightened his clothes, a small fire burning in his eyes. The yami anxiously waited for what he was going to say, wondering if he had done something wrong. He though Ryou loved it when he did that. The thing Ryou asked next caught him off guard.

"Do you love me?"

Blinking at him Bakura answered honestly, "Of course I love you, Ryou. You are the person I care about more than anything, and I'd do anything for you. Why do you ask?"

He nearly flinhed as Ryou gave him a sharp glare. What was with him? He had only glared like that during the days they hated each other.

"How come you can't say that in front of everyone?" Ryou demanded, looking him squarely in the eyes.

Slightly taken aback Bakura narrowed his eyes and retorted, "I have! It was enough that I confessed I loved you at your birthday party."

"No it's not! You should be able to openly say you love me!"

The white haired yami glared and answered coldly, "Listen Ryou, I'm not one of those types to have an open relationship. It makes me very uncomfortable."

"Are you saying that that's more important than us being together?" Ryou asked and peered into chocolate that mirrored his own. "Are you afraid to say we're in love?"

"I am not afraid!" Bakura shouted, now on his feet. "I told you, I'm just not comfortable with an open relationship!"

"And why not?" the hikari asked heatedly, looking up at the yami.

"I'm just not comfortable!"

"A few kisses would be nice!"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore!"

"Well I do!"

"No! End of discussion!"

"Bakura, please, I just want to-"

_Slap._

Ryou held his cheek, eyes very wide. Bakura withdrew his hand and clenched it at his side. His eyes were set in a glare.

"End of discussion," was all he said, each word said in clear anger, very clipped. Then he left the room and went up the stairs. The sound of the door slamming rang through the house.

Still holding his cheek Ryou lay down on the couch. For the first time in him and Bakura's relationship, he cried.


	4. I Will Run

A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! I had my trick or treating last night, so I'm in a good mood. Though I made my costume in three hours before...

This chapter is from a line in the song

Chapter Four: I Will Run

Bakura hesitated before he went downstairs the next morning. He had been beating himself up about it all night for arguing with him. He had never meant to hit him, it just happened.

When he finally opened the door he sensed something was wrong. The house was far to quiet. Even if it wasn't a school day, Ryou was always up making a breakfast for the both of. He must really be angry or upset then.

After seeing that he wasn't in his room and came down the stairs, looking around the bottom floor. The living room was clean again and there was no hikari. Scanning the room a bit more he saw a piece of paper on the couch. The white haired yami picked it up and read it over carefully.

His eyes widened. The note was from Ryou, and he was not pleased with the message written on it.

The next moment he was out the door, running as fast as he could.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Ding-dong_

Nothing.

_Knock knock, ding-dong_.

Still nothing.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock. Ding-dong, ding-dong._

NOTHING.

_BANG, BANG, BANG._

The door finally opened and Mariku stepped into the door frame. He was wearing a pair of jeans and his skin and hair were wet. Bakura barely took notice of his friend's annoyed expression.

"What is it?" he asked in a terse tone. "I was taking a shower."

"Is Ryou here?" the other yami finally wheezed, holding his chest.

Mariku didn't respond for a few seconds. After a short moment he replied, "No, why do you ask?"

Bakura held up a note, still catching his breath. The other yami took the note and read aloud from it.

"'Bakura, I'm sorry to leave after last night, but I'm not sorry about anything I said. I'll be staying at a friend's house and you can learn to be open. Love, Ryou.'" Mariku looked up from the note. "You're pathetic. Me and Malik are so open we would even have sex in the park if Isis weren't around."

"Shut up," Bakura snapped. "I'm just not like everyone else, okay?"

He thought a moment.

"How do you know what the note was talking about?"

Mariku blinked for a moment, and then groaned loudly. "Dammit. I forgot to keep that a secret."

"What are you talking about?" Bakura snarled, glaring at him.

Gesturing for him to come inside he explained himself as they went to the sitting room.

"Ryou stopped by last night looking pretty sad and even had a mark on his cheek. He asked if he could stay with us for a while. Putting two and two together, we figured it had to do with you so we let him stay. Poor kid already had his suitcases. So we let him stay for as long as he needs to. Him and Malik are shopping right now."

"Why didn't you call me?" Bakura asked in the same angry voice as he lowered himself onto the couch.

Mariku sat in a chair opposite to him and calmly answered, "You would have come right over and dragged him back to your house."

Bakura said nothing. There really was no denying that. The expression must have shown for the other yami smiled.

"Wipe that smirk off your face!"

You shouldn't linger here to long," Mariku stated, switching the subject. "Those two could come back anytime."

Crossing his arms in front of his chest he replied, "I'm going to wait for Ryou, whether you like it or not."

"Too bad. Didn't the note say that he was staying until you learned to be more open?"

"I'm not going."

"Malik's going to have a cow if you stay here. I shouldn't have even let you in."

"Does it look like I care?" Bakura shouted and stood. "I'm waiting for Ryou!"

Mariku seemed unfazed. He simply said, "I'll let you stay on one condition."

"What?" the other yami spat. He was one step away from strangling him.

Mariku slowly stood and stepped in front of Bakura, less than half a foot away, peered into his eyes seriously, and said, "You have to give Ryou the most passionate kiss you have ever given him in front of many people, including his friends."

Bakura blinked at him for almost a minute before he said, "You know I'm not comfortable doing that."

The other yami sighed. He firmly took Bakura's arm and began to forcefully drag him out against loud protests. Shoving him out of the door he said, "Then you leave me to commence with option two."

Jerking his arm away from Mariku he heatedly asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you in an hour at your house."

Then he shut the door.


	5. It Starts

A/N: I stink. Gosh, I need to get better at updating. Oh well. Well, in this chapter we are only vaguely introduced to Mariku's plan. It's in the next chapter we are oddly told what it is. Read on!

Chapter Five: It Starts

Bakura silently fumed for about two hours. Mariku was beyond late. That baka was getting on his last nerves, turning him away from Ryou like that. He didn't even know what this option two thing was. It didn't give him a good feeling either.

_Ding dong._

Speaking of the devil…

Rolling off the couch Bakura hurried to open the door. Sure enough, there was Mariku standing there like he was the most important person in the world.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized and smiled in fake sincerity. "Me and Malik had a few last minute things to cover."

"That wouldn't happen to be making out, would it?" Bakura asked coldly, narrowing chocolate eyes.

Mariku's smile got bigger and he replied, "Yup. You wouldn't believe what you can do in an hour."

"What about Ryou?"

"He stayed in the guest room."

"Some host you are!"

The other yami shrugged, like it was no big deal. "Oh well. Now, help me with my bags."

Bakura gave him an odd look, but then his eyes widened when he saw the bags. On the ground beside him was a small suitcase and on his shoulder was a small blue duffle bag.

"What's this about?" he asked sternly and glared.

He smiled at the expression before him. "I'm going to be your roomie for a while."

"MY WHAT?" Bakura shouted, shocked. "When did we decide this?"

"Well, I sort of didn't tell you until now," Mariku replied simply. "But you heard me, roomies."

Unable to think of anything else to do, Bakura stared at him with wide eyes for about thirty seconds until he quickly slammed the door in his face. Why in the name of Ra would he want to be roommates? Where was that sense or logic in that?

As if to answer his many questions, Mariku said through the door, "Trust me, Bakura! This plan will get Ryou back for sure."

Hesitantly, Bakura asked, "What is it?"

"It's a special program I made myself. Through a series of easy exercises, it will help you become more open and it is completely pain free."

"Pain free?" Bakura didn't sound convinced. "Anything involved with you is painful."

Mariku replied, "This time it isn't."

"You're sure?" He was still doubtful.

"Positive." Indeed, he did sound very sure of himself. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad, even if it did mean having to room up with a psychopath for who knows how long.

Bakura slowly reopened the door. He had to scowl deeply at Mariku until he wiped the big smirk off his face as they got the stuff inside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where's Mariku?" Ryou asked Malik as he helped prepare dinner.

"He went to help your yami," Malik answered with a kind smile. "He told me that Bakura might need some help so he's going to be over there for a while. Said when he told Bakura about it he was thrilled."

Giving a small smile Ryou said, "That was kind of him."

"That's my yami," Malik told him with a proud smile and he chopped some vegetables. "It's amazing on how he's changed so much. Like he's undergone a revelation or something."

The white haired hikari only nodded. It didn't make him feel good to speak of relationships and yamis. In his current situation, it was the last thing he wanted to hear at the time. As if sensing Ryou's discomfort, Malik shifted slightly and fell silent. They continued on with making dinner without words passing between the two for over ten minutes.

"Did Bakura often hit you?"

The question caught Ryou off guard. He looked at his friend for a few moments with slightly widened eyes. Malik only stared back, waiting for an answer.

"He doesn't anymore?" Ryou replied softly and turned away, avoiding the actual question.

"You didn't answer my question," Malik told him and crossed his arms.

Biting his lip Ryou replied, "Only when he was drunk or angry." He paused and looked down. "Almost every day."

Now completely turned to him Malik asked firmly, "Why didn't you tell me? Me and Mariku could have put a stop to it."

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt," Ryou softly replied. "I also didn't want anyone to hurt Bakura either. I love him."

Malik arched an eyebrow. "I don't see how you could."

Ryou shrugged. "I just sensed the good inside of him I guess. And besides, Mariku nearly sent you to the shadow realm and look at how you guys are now."

"That's true," Malik admitted reluctantly and then continued, "But Mariku has undergone a bigger change. He tells me anything he sees me that he loves me. Bakura doesn't."

"I know that, okay?"

Ryou then fell silent and bit his tongue. Malik let out a sigh. After a moment or so Ryou put down his knife and left the kitchen silently. He just didn't wasn't to talk anymore. Malik didn't bother to go after him.

Entering his room Ryou plopped stomach down on his bed and sighed. He buried his face in his pillow and he snuggled against the comfort. After a moment he reached underneath it and pulled out a picture.

The picture was one that the two had taken at the house. Bakura had his arms wrapped around Ryou's waist, leaning against him with a happy smile and with cheeks pressed together. Ryou was smiling happily and had a hand over his yami's. He could remember the words and sweet kisses that followed afterwords. He told him he would love him until the universe itself exploded.

Blinking back stinging tears Ryou put the picture on the dresser and snuggled deeper into the pillow.


End file.
